A Friend In Need
by QuinSeparable
Summary: Kim's dating Morris Richards. But the longer she dates him, the more Ron notices something's up. Is he right or is he just a bit jealous? Only with the help of an unlikely person will Ron be able to figure out the truth! Completed.
1. Morris Richards

Title: A Friend In Need  
  
Rating: G, but maybe later, PG  
  
Summery: Kim's dating Morris Richards. But the longer she dates him, the more Ron notices that something's wrong. He tries to tell his observations to Monique and Kim, but they don't believe him. Is there more to Morris than everyone else can see, or is Ron just being his paranoid self? Only with the help of an unlikely person will Ron figure it out and help Kim.  
  
Author: BlinknSkater   
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Chapter title: Morris Richards  
  
Yes, I have started another story! I like to keep myself busy! hehe. Yeah, anyway, here's the first chapter and I hope you all like it!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A redhead walked through the halls of Middleton High School. In her arms were loads of books for her many different classes.  
  
"Hey KP!" called a blond haired boy.  
  
"What Ron?" the girl asked.  
  
"Do you want some help with those?" the boy - Ron Stoppable - asked.  
  
"No, that's alright. I got them." Kim Possible replied as she reached her locker. Kim Possible and her best friend, Ron, were a team. Not only were they best friends, but they also fought against crime and continually saved the world from supervillains.  
  
Kim opened the locker and set her books off to the side of the computer she had in her locker. This was one of the ways she communicated with Wade, a ten year old super genius that ran Kim's website and helped her with missions - although neither Kim nor Ron had ever seen him in the flesh. He was always in his room.  
  
"So do you want to go to Bueno Nacho with me after cheerleading practice?" Ron asked.  
  
Kim shrugged as she shut her locker. "Sure."  
  
Ron followed her to the gym. Inside the gym were the many cheerleaders stretching and just getting ready for practice.   
  
"Ok team, is everyone ready?" Kim asked after she had stretched out.  
  
"Yeah." some of the cheerleaders responded.  
  
Kim looked around. "Wait. Where's Bonnie?"  
  
"Don't have a cow, Kim." came a taunting voice. "I'm right here."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes as she looked at the doors. There was Bonnie Rockwaller walking in hand in hand with Morris Richards, the new boy at school. All the girls at school thought that he was totally cute with his curly dark-brown hair and even darker green eyes. He stood about six foot and was very strong.  
  
"It's about time, Bonnie." Kim retorted. "Come on. Let's practice. The competition is less than two weeks away."  
  
Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I've gotta go Morris. Meet me tonight?"  
  
Morris flashed a beautiful smile. "Alright. Dress nicely. I'm going to take you to a nice restaurant." He gave Bonnie a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Ron mad a gagging face and it was all Kim could do to keep from laughing. She looked at the squad. "All right team, let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After practice, Ron and Kim headed to Bueno Nacho to grab a bite to eat.   
  
"Can you believe that that Morris guy would go out with Bonnie?" Kim asked as Ron scarfed his nacho down.  
  
"Yeah, he's gotta be one dumb guy." Ron said with his mouth stuffed as full as possible with nachos.  
  
"Yeah." Kim agreed as she cut off a slice of her burrito and ate it. A hairless rodent crawled out of Ron's pocket. It was Ron's pet Rufus, a naked mole rat. He crawled up next to Ron's plate of nachos and helped himself to almost half of them.  
  
Soon, the three were done and heading home.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Ron." Kim said.  
  
"Yeah. Later KP!" Ron called back as they each turned the different directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, KP, did you hear the news?" Ron asked the next day at school.  
  
"What news?" Kim replied as she took a few of her books out of her locker.  
  
"That Morris broke up with Bonnie." came a voice behind them. It was Kim's friend, Monique, an African-American girl who loved to talk about cloths and the stuff normal teenage girls do.   
  
"How do you two know this?" Kim asked.  
  
"Because it's all around the school." Monique replied. "And word has it that he's going to ask you out!"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes as she closed her locker. "Why would I go out with a guy that went out with Bonnie?"   
  
"But Kim, he broke up with her because she was too much of a snob." Monique replied. "Besides, he likes you."  
  
"Yeah right. It's probably some kind of trick Bonnie's trying to pull." Kim replied as the three started walking down the hall.  
  
"I don't think so KP." Ron replied. "She didn't look like she was trying something. And we all know that she isn't a great actress."  
  
Kim shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm so not taking that chance!"  
  
"Alright." Monique said.  
  
"But it would be kind of cool if he did ask me out." Kim remarked. "He is cute."  
  
Before Monique or Ron could reply, the bell began to ring.  
  
"I'll see you later Kim!" Monique called as she turned and walked the other way.  
  
"Yeah. See ya!" Kim called back as she and Ron turned into their homeroom class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Kim Possible?" came a voice that caused Kim to turn around.  
  
"Yeah?" Kim replied when she saw that it was Morris.  
  
"Can I talk with you?" Morris asked.  
  
Kim shrugged. "Yeah, sure." she replied as they started walking.  
  
"You know, you seem like such a nice girl . . . nicer that Bonnie that's for sure." Morris started.  
  
Kim smiled.  
  
"And I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime." Morris finished, flashing a beautiful smile. Morris seemed so thoughtful . . . like he was the perfect gentleman. How could Kim say no?  
  
"I'd like that." Kim answered.  
  
"Great!" Morris exclaimed. "Pick you up tomorrow at 7?"  
  
"Oka. . ." Kim started, but then remembered something. "Ooh. Tomorrow's not a good day for me. Me, Ron, and Monique were going to the movie's."  
  
"Oh." Morris replied, looking a little depressed. "Hey, why don't I come along with you?"  
  
Kim wanted to tell him no, that this time was just for the three of them, but then she felt guilty about not wanting to include him. Kim smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."  
  
"Cool." Morris replied as he walked away just as Ron and Monique met up with Kim.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked when he saw Morris leaving.  
  
"Guys, do you mind if Morris tags along on our trip to the movies tomorrow?" Kim asked.  
  
Monique shook her head. "No. It'll be fun!"  
  
However, Ron looked less than enthusiastic. "But, Kim, this was the time for us three to bond!"  
  
"I know Ron, but I didn't want to not include him. He's really nice." Kim replied.  
  
Ron sighed. "Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kim! It's for you!" called Mrs. Dr. Possible a few hours later.   
  
"I'm coming!" Kim called back as she ran down the stairs. She was wearing her normal cloths and her hair was the way it normally was . . . after all it was just a movie right? It wasn't like it was a date.  
  
Kim reached the door where Morris was standing. Kim's mom left for the kitchen. When she was gone, Morris looked at Kim. "You're not ready yet?" Morris asked when he saw Kim.  
  
Kim looked and him. "I am ready."  
  
"Oh." Morris replied.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, I thought you'd dress up for tonight." Morris replied.  
  
"Oh." Kim said. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would be all that important. After all, it's not like it's a real date right?"  
  
Morris nodded. "Oh well, but next time, could you dress up a little nicer for me?" He flashed another smile.  
  
Kim smiled back. "Yeah."  
  
Morris looked at her for a second. "Hey, Kim, you know, you should pull your hair back. It would show some more of your pretty face."  
  
"I'll do that." Kim said as she and Morris walked out to meet Ron and Monique.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the movie, Kim, Ron, Monique, and Morris headed to Bueno Nacho. Kim noticed that Ron hadn't acted like himself through the whole movie and sulked the whole time. She figured it must have had to do with Morris coming with them.  
  
"I really enjoyed that movie." Morris said.  
  
"Yeah." Kim and Monique agreed.  
  
Ron just gave a small grunt.  
  
Kim looked at him, then at Morris. "Morris, I have to talk with Ron for a moment."  
  
"Alright." Morris said.  
  
"Come on Ron." Kim said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the opposite side of the restaurant. "Ron, what's up with you?"  
  
"Kim, this was supposed to be time for you and me and Monique to hand out. Why did you have to bring him along?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, if I remember correctly, you tried to get me to go out with him." Kim said.  
  
"No, I just pointed out the facts. Monique was the one who tried to get you to go out with him." Ron replied.   
  
"Whatever." Kim said. "I'm sorry, but I thought you wouldn't mind seeing as you were my best friend."  
  
"I am!" Ron insisted. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."  
  
"But Ron, we always spend time together." Kim replied.  
  
"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Ron said.  
  
"No, I'm not. You're blowing this whole thing outta proportion!" Kim said.  
  
"No I'm not!" Ron argued.   
  
"Then why are you so angry that I brought Morris along?" Kim asked.  
  
Ron threw his hands up in frustration. "I already told you why! This was time for us! Not for us plus your boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but Morris is actually really nice and I figured it would be a good opportunity to get to know him better." Kim replied.  
  
"Forget it, KP." Ron said as he walked back to the table, said goodbye to Monique, paid, then left.  
  
"What was that all about Kim?" Monique asked as Kim sat down.  
  
"Oh, Ron's just mad because I let Morris come along." Kim replied.  
  
"You know, Kim, Ron doesn't seem like he's a great friend." Morris said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. "He's a great friend!"  
  
"Well, it's not my place to judge, but it just seems that he's trying to control what you do and who you talk with." Morris said.  
  
"Ron? Try to control me?" Kim had to keep from laughing. "Morris, I appreciate your concern, but I've known Ron since Pre-K."  
  
Morris just shrugged. "Well, I don't know. It just seems like it."  
  
Kim shrugged and tried to show a relaxed look, but inside, she was thinking hard. \\Is he right? Is Ron trying to control me?//  
  
Her heart told her that that was absurd, but her brain kept thinking about Morris' statement. Was he right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, you all know the drill. You've read now REVIEW! Constructive critisim is accepted, flames are not. :)  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	2. Changes

Title: A Friend In Need  
  
Rating: G, but maybe later, PG  
  
Summery: Kim's dating Morris Richards. But the longer she dates him, the more Ron notices that something's wrong. He tries to tell his observations to Monique and Kim, but they don't believe him. Is there more to Morris than everyone else can see, or is Ron just being his paranoid self? Only with the help of an unlikely person will Ron figure it out and help Kim.  
  
Author: BlinknSkater   
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Chapter title: Changes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter took a little longer than I hoped it would and it's a little (ok, a lot) shorter than the first one, but hey, it's an update!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KimmieCub(): Thanks for your review! It really made my day! :) And keep reading, you never know what twists I might throw into this story! :)  
  
Yamal: Thankies for the review! I really love reviews! Teehee.  
  
KPKrazy400: Hola chica! :)   
  
Cali(): Morris makes me angry too! :) Thanks for your review!  
  
  
  
Ok, thanks to everyone who gave me reviews. I love them sooooooo much (*hint, hint*) lol.  
  
Anyway . . . on with the next chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Changes  
  
The next day at school, Kim was walking with Morris. From the other end of the hall, Ron watched the two.   
  
He wasn't sure why he was watching them. Kim had dated other people before, but when she was around Morris, Ron got this uneasy feeling.   
  
As Kim laughed at something Morris said, Ron felt that uneasy feeling grow.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" came a voice from behind.  
  
"Nothing!" Ron said as he spun toward the person - Monique.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing all right. Just spying on Kim and Morris." Monique said.  
  
"I was not!" Ron argued.  
  
"Yeah right." Monique said.   
  
Just then, Kim and Morris walked toward them.   
  
"Ron what are you doing?" Kim asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Ron replied.  
  
Monique leaned over and whispered something to Kim. Kim's face reddened.  
  
Kim looked at Ron. "So you were spying on me?!"  
  
"No . . . I was uh . . . looking for my contact lens." Ron lied.  
  
"You don't where contacts or glasses." Kim retorted.  
  
"Oh." Ron replied. "My bad."  
  
Kim gave an angry sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Ron."   
  
Morris turned to her. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
"All right." Kim replied as she turned away. As she did, Morris shot Ron a very angry glance, but quickly turned around and started walking with Kim. Monique followed.  
  
Ron sighed. There was something about Morris that he didn't like . . . he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.   
  
That's when Ron got an idea. \\Maybe, if I talk to someone who knew Morris fairly well they could give me some clues.//  
  
Ron thought. \\But who?//  
  
\\Bonnie!// he thought, then reconsidered it. There was no way that she would help him . . . not in a million years.  
  
\\Better think about this some more.// Ron thought but thinking wasn't really one of his stronger points.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school, Ron was walking over to his locker when he noticed someone standing next to Kim's.   
  
It was a girl, but why was she over at Kim's locker.  
  
Ron nearly choked when he realized that it was Kim. She had pulled her hair back into a neat pony tail and was wearing a light blue skirt with a top to match . . . she almost didn't look like Kim!  
  
"KP?" Ron asked as he walked up to her. Kim turned around.  
  
"Hi." Kim said quickly.  
  
"What's up? I mean, why are you so dressed up?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's wrong with dressing up?" Kim asked curtly. That's when Ron noticed that she was wearing make-up.   
  
"Nothing!" Ron exclaimed. "I was just wondering."  
  
"Well, Morris thought that I should wear this." Kim replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go meet him before he thinks that I'm not coming."  
  
With that said said, she closed her locker and walked away.  
  
\\Man, what was that all about?// Ron thought to himself. \\And is she still mad at me?//  
  
Ron was confused with these changes Kim kept doing for Morris. She had never done this for him . . .  
  
. . . then again, Ron had never asked her to either. Something was up and he wanted to find out what it was.   
  
But the only person who could help him hated the person he wanted to help.  
  
\\What am I going to do?// Ron asked.  
  
"Hey Ron!" came a voice behind him.   
  
Without turning around, he responded with: "Hey Monique."  
  
"What'cha doing?" she asked.  
  
Ron turned to her. "Monique, tell me something."  
  
"Okay." Monique replied.  
  
"I'm worried about Kim. I mean, she doing all these changes for Morris . . . and, well maybe I'm just being paranoid. What do you think?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think you're being paranoid. Morris is a great guy." Monique said. Then the warning bell rang. "Oops. Gotta go. If I'm tardy once more for English, I'll have a detention."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Ron replied as he grabbed his books out of his locker and headed toward his first hour class . . . Health Education, a class he dreaded.  
  
He sat down in his seat just as the bell rang.  
  
"Alright class . . ." the teacher started. "Today we're going to start the chapter on relationships."  
  
The class groaned.  
  
\\Man, this is mean.// Ron said to himself as he thought of his broken relationship with Kim.  
  
"We're going to being the chapter with abusive relationships." the health teacher continued. "Now, not all abusive relationships are physical . . .meaning not all the time does the victim get hit or has things thrown at them. Sometimes it can be a mental thing."  
  
\\Huh?// Ron thought as the teacher sparked his interest.  
  
"This sort of an abusive relationship usually starts small, like the person doing the abusing - and in most cases it's the male - saying something like 'you know, you should lose a little weight' or 'you should pull your hair back' or something similar but it can escalate to the person controlling who his partner talks to or even in some cases, won't let them go out at all without their permission." the teacher continued.  
  
But the part about the changing looks is what caught Ron's attention. Kim had changed her whole look for Morris . . . something she had never done with another guy. Now Ron was very sure his suspicions were right.  
  
\\But what if they're not? What if I really am being too paranoid?// The only one who could really answer these questions was Bonnie . . . she had dated Morris.  
  
Ron listened to the teacher for the rest of the class time, but couldn't help but wonder if Kim was in a really bad relationship with Morris.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now what will happen? Hmm? You wish you knew! hahahaha! *gets pelted with things again*  
  
AHH! OK! Sorry! Shesh! *looks at Liz* Don't you DARE throw that encyclopedia at me!   
  
Until my next update . . . 


	3. I Just Can't

Sorry for the long wait, but I got the next chapter done. Sorry it's kinda short!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hola Monkey Fist. *Liz: Shutup el Diablo!* Hey! Grr! lol yeah anyway.......  
  
Yamal: Yes, I am nasty aren't I? *sees Liz nodding* Shutup Liz. Anyway, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ok, 2 reviews? I need more. Plz? *puppy dog pouts* *Sigh*  
  
Anyway, onto the fic..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: I Just Can't  
  
"Bonnie, please, listen to me for a sec.!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"All right, fine." Bonnie said exasperated.  
  
Ron took a deep breath "Well ..."  
  
"Time's up!" Bonnie interrupted.  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You asked for a second." Bonnie said as she gave a small chuckle of laughter at her "cleverness".  
  
"Bonnie! I really really need to talk to you!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well, too bad." Bonnie retorted as she turned and walked away from him.  
  
"If you don't let me talk to you, I'll tell everyone about Mr. Cuddles." Ron threatened.   
  
Bonnie spun back toward him and stomped back to him. "How do you know about him?!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I have my ways."  
  
"Whatever. Just get on with it!" Bonnie snapped.   
  
"I need you to tell me anything about Morris that seemed odd." Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Because." Ron answered. "Just tell me."  
  
"Fine." Bonnie snapped. She searched through her memory and tried to remember. "Well, he did always want to know where I was."  
  
"Ok." Ron said. "What else?"  
  
"Well he said my outfit was not my look." Bonnie said in her snotty tone. "That outfit is totally in right now. That's when I decided to break up with him."  
  
"Ok." Ron said. "Wait. You broke up with him. But I thought he broke up with you."  
  
"Oh puh-lease!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What guy would want to break up with me?"  
  
Ron thought about answering that, but thought better of it and held his tongue on the matter. "So, anything else?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Will you leave me alone now?" Bonnie snapped.  
  
"For now." Ron replied. Bonnie walked away in a huff. This shed new light on the subject of Kim's boyfriend there.  
  
Ron knew he had to find Kim and tell her as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kim! Can I talk to you?" Ron asked after school that day.  
  
"Make it quick Ron. Morris doesn't like when he doesn't know where I'm at." Kim replied.  
  
"Why does he need to know where you're at?" Ron asked.  
  
"He can get jealous and just doesn't want his temper to get the better of him." Kim replied.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." Ron said sarcastically. "Kim, I think you should break up with Morris, I really really do."  
  
Kim gave him a 'you-gotta-joking' glance. "I'm not breaking up with him." she told him.  
  
"Listen, Kim, you're in a bad relationship." Ron told her.  
  
"And you know this, how?" Kim asked. "You've never been in a relationship long enough to know whether or not it was a good one."  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "Kim, I don't mean a bad relationship in that sense. I mean, that you could be in a," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "an abusive one."  
  
"Ron, you're insane!" Kim exclaimed. "Morris is not like that."  
  
"KP!" Ron said. "We had to learn about them in Health class. Weren't you paying attention?"  
  
"Of course I did. I'm surprised you did." Kim shot back.  
  
"Kim," Ron started but was interrupted by Kim.  
  
"Ron, I have to go, like now." Kim said as she she shut her locker door and walked off.  
  
"Arg!" Ron exclaimed as Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket. "Rufus, why won't she believe me?"  
  
Rufus shook his head.   
  
"Well, we gotta do something. Hey, maybe we can talk to Monique. Kim will listen to her." Ron suggested.  
  
Rufus shrugged.   
  
"Let's go find her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron, you're insane!" Monique said to him only minutes after Kim had said the exact same thing.  
  
"No I'm not!" Ron argued. "I'm just worried about her."  
  
"Ron, I think you're just jealous." Monique said.  
  
"Me? Jealous? I think not." Ron retorted.  
  
"I think you are." Monique replied.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not times infinity!" Ron spat out. \\Hey, I actually said the infinity clause first.// he thought.  
  
"Whatever." Monique said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Monique, Kim could be in trouble!" Ron tried to make Monique see what he was seeing. "Morris has had her change her whole appearance and she's worried that he'll get mad if she's not around him. That's not like Kim."  
  
Monique shook her head. "Ron, I think you need to go home and get some rest."  
  
"I do not." Ron argued.  
  
"Whatever Ron. I gotta go." Monique said as she walked away.  
  
"Great. Now who is going to help me?" Ron asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll be right back." Kim told Morris as she hurried back to her locker. "I can't believe I forgot my book bag."  
  
As Kim got closer she could see Ron starting to walk away from his locker.  
  
"Oh, hey KP." Ron said as Kim walked up to her locker. "So, did you reconsider what I told you?"  
  
"No." Kim said flatly. "I just forgot my backpack."  
  
"Oh." Ron replied, disappointed.  
  
Just as Kim was about to shut her locker, Wade appeared on the screen. "Hey Kim."  
  
"Hey Wade." Kim replied. "Could you make this quick? I've gotta get back to Morris."  
  
"Well, you won't have the chance." Wade told her. "Dr. Drakken and Shego have struck again."  
  
"What this time?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're in Brazil in a top secret laboratory." Wade replied.  
  
"What's in this lab?" Ron asked.  
  
"A top secret project. The Phyllis Project." Wade replied.  
  
"What's this project do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Wade replied. "I've talked to Curtis. He'll give you two a lift."  
  
"Um, Wade, I'm not going." Kim said.  
  
"What?!" both Ron and Wade exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Why not?!" Wade asked.  
  
"I just can't." Kim replied as she walked away without shutting her locker.  
  
Ron looked at Wade.  
  
"Morris?" Wade guessed.  
  
"Yep." Ron replied. "I don't like this dude one bit."  
  
"Yeah. If he's caused Kim to decline a mission, he's gotta be bad news." Wade agreed.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell her, but she won't listen. Neither will Monique!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
Wade shook his head. "Then what are we going to do about Shego and Drakken?"  
  
"Leave that to me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You? Oh no." Wade replied.  
  
"What? You don't think I can handle it?" Ron asked.  
  
Wade shook his head. "No."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
What will Ron do now? Hmmmmmmmm?  
  
You'll see in the next chapter. MWHAHAHAHA!  
  
And you see that nice lil button that says "submit review" (or whatever it says down there)? Do you? Hmm? Yes? Good. Now push it and send me a review. Please? *puppy dog pouts again*  
  
Until my next update . . . . 


	4. An Unexpected Tip

Title: A Friend In Need  
  
Rating: G, but maybe later, PG  
  
Summery: Kim's dating Morris Richards. But the longer she dates him, the more Ron notices that something's wrong. He tries to tell his observations to Monique and Kim, but they don't believe him. Is there more to Morris than everyone else can see, or is Ron just being his paranoid self? Only with the help of an unlikely person will Ron figure it out and help Kim.  
  
Author: BlinknSkater   
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Chapter title: An Unexpected Tip  
  
Chapter 4 is up ...finally! I had some a...computer problems. My computer decided to delete this chapter on me, or at least I thought. I just found it again . . . thank goodness!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jayv: LOL! I guess it does sound like a killer teddy bear!   
  
KPKrazy400: If I don't update sooner you'll what? *thinks* on second though, I don't wanna know.  
  
japanesejewel: Wow. I'm so sorry that happened to your cousin. It's gotta be a scary thing to go through. Thanks for your review.  
  
sailingking and roaming gnome: I loved your review. HAHAHAHA! I laughed for like ten minutes. Oh and btw, I am going to get around to reading your fic I just haven't had time to!  
  
4 reviews. Not bad! I'd like more but what author doesn't? hehe. Anyway sorry for the long wait and the short chapter.   
  
Anyway here ya go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: An Unexpected Tip  
  
"So what does this Phyllis Project do?" Ron asked the 'man in charge.'  
  
"I'm sorry that's classified information." he replied.  
  
"Okay." Ron replied. "So, how about letting me into there?"  
  
"I'm sorry. We can't allow you to go in there." the mad replied.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we were told Miss Possible would handle this." he said.  
  
"But I'm the sidekick." Ron replied.  
  
"I'm sorry. Our contact told us that letting you in there would not be a good idea." he said.  
  
"Who . . . Wade." Ron said. "But I can handle this."  
  
"He said you'd say that." the man told Ron.  
  
"Is there anything else Wade told you about me?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not at liberty to say." the man replied.  
  
Ron hit his forehead with his hand. "Great." he muttered to himself. "So, then, how are you going to stop Dr. D and Shego from getting their hands on it?"  
  
The man didn't say anything.  
  
"Then let me!" Ron argued.  
  
"Fine, fine." the man replied. "But I'm sending my task force in with you."   
  
"Ok. I guess the extra help won't be bad." Ron replied as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
The man showed Ron to the door and then let him in.  
  
Both Drakken and Shego turned when they heard the door open.  
  
"Look! It's Kimmie's dopy sidekick!" Shego said.  
  
Drakken looked up at Ron. "So, where's Kim Possible?" he muttered angrily to himself.  
  
"Well, uh, she's not here." Ron replied. Then he hit his head. Why did he just say that?  
  
"Really? So she sent you to stop us?" Drakken asked.   
  
"Well, not exactly -" Ron started but was interrupted by Drakken.  
  
"Did you have a fight?" Drakken asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you come without her knowledge."  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Dr. D.!" Shego exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Drakken asked, annoyed.  
  
"Let's go!" Shego exclaimed.  
  
"Not until I find out why Kim Possible didn't come." Drakken replied.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes. "What are you her big brother?" she mocked in reference to his comment about her being a sister when she was dating that Josh Mankey and they had put that plant - Shego couldn't remember what it was called - pollen on Kim. Whenever she blushed, she'd start to vanish.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken exclaimed.   
  
Shego rolled her eyes.  
  
Drakken turned back to Ron. "So why didn't she come? Was she afraid that I'd beat her?"  
  
Shego tried to hold back a snort of laughter. She was unsuccessful and Dr. Drakken turned to her. "What?"  
  
"You? Beat her? Beat the Kim Possible? Ha ha ha!" Shego laughed. "She wouldn't be afraid of that!"  
  
"Actually, I don't really know why she didn't come other than Morris." Ron said.  
  
"Morris?" Drakken asked. "Who's that?"  
  
"Morris Richards. Her boyfriend." Ron blurted out.  
  
Shego stopped and looked hard at Ron. "Morris Richards?" she repeated.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Drakken behind Ron and saw some of the security guards coming up. "Come on Shego!"  
  
"Wait a minute." Shego snapped.  
  
"No, now!" Drakken exclaimed as he went over to the hovercraft that he had 'parked' and amazingly started it up.  
  
"Is Frank Richards Morris' older brother?" Shego asked.  
  
Ron looked at her, stunned for a second. "Uh, I think so. Why?"  
  
"I know the Richards." Shego said.   
  
"Yeah...so...?" Ron asked.  
  
"They aren't nice people okay?!" Shego snapped. Meanwhile Drakken was piloting the hovercraft toward the door.   
  
"Shego!" he hollered.  
  
Shego looked at Ron. "Listen, uh. . ."   
  
"Ron." Ron supplied.  
  
"Well listen Ron, I don't help people and I don't like to at all but you get Kim away from Morris. That whole Richards clan is bad news." Shego told him.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken hollered again.  
  
"Will you hold on a second?!" Shego snapped.  
  
"No I won't. Look behind the buffoon!" Drakken commanded.  
  
Shego did and saw the security guards. She flipped over toward the hovercraft and jumped inside.  
  
Drakken and Shego sped away.  
  
Ron shook his head. Did Shego just tell him to get Kim away from Morris? Apparently he wasn't the only one that felt like Morris was trouble . . . but he didn't like the fact that Shego was the other person either.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And she said: 'you get Kim away from Morris. That whole Richards clan is bad news'." Ron told Wade as he was flying back to Middleton. "Do you think that she was actually trying to help Kim or just trying to make me more unsure about him?"  
  
Wade shook his head. "I really don't know. I mean, we know that Morris isn't the best person Kim has dated, but Shego might be trying to make us believe that he's more of a threat than we think."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. Morris is a big threat to Kim. I know he is. I mean, Kim's never turned down a mission before."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right . . . for once." Wade said.  
  
"I know - wait! For once?!" Ron exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Calm down there. I didn't mean it like that Ron." Wade said.   
  
"Ok." Ron said. "So, we gotta get Morris away from Kim. Any ideas?"  
  
Wade thought. "No."  
  
"But you're a supergenius!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Give me time. I'll think of something." Wade said as he turned off his screen.  
  
"I sure hope so." Ron replied as he got off the plane. "Thanks for the ride Curtis."  
  
"No problem. Any friend of Kim's is a friend of mine." Curtis said as he disappeared back into the cockpit and flew away.  
  
Ron sighed as he walked inside his house. There was nothing else he could do tonight so he climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know. A bad place to leave you all, but . . .*evil grin*  
  
Yeah. Anyway, you know the drill: You've read now review!  
  
Until my next (and hopefully quicker) update . . . 


	5. The Talk

Title: A Friend In Need  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summery: Kim's dating Morris Richards. But the longer she dates him, the more Ron notices that something's wrong. He tries to tell his observations to Monique and Kim, but they don't believe him. Is there more to Morris than everyone else can see, or is Ron just being his paranoid self? Only with the help of an unlikely person will Ron figure it out and help Kim.  
  
Author: BlinknSkater   
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Chapter title: The Talk  
  
Ok, sorry that it took so long to update! I promise that I didn't forget you! I've just been busy with my research project.  
  
But enough with my excuses.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: No I don't wanna know. Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DragonTidalWaves: Thanks for your review. And you never know what kind of twists I'll put in a story :)  
  
Jayv: Let's just say bad. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
nakasumisan24: No no! Not the monkey minions! Wait. How do you know where I live? Hm... Are you stalking me?! AHH!!!! lol jk! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wahoo! FINALLY done with this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! Love ya guys!  
  
Ok, onto the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: The Talk  
  
  
  
The ringing of an alarm clock woke Ron out of his fitful sleep.   
  
"Five more minutes." he mumbled only half awake. Rufus walked up to Ron's face and began chattering. "All right already. I'm up." Ron replied as he dragged himself out of his bed.  
  
As he finished getting ready, what happened the night before crept into his mind.  
  
'You get Kim away from Morris. That whole Richards clan is bad news.'  
  
\\What did Shego mean by that?// Ron asked himself as he dried his face off. \\Was she giving a real warning or just setting me and Kim up for some sort of trap?//  
  
He tried to shrug off the feeling that something bad was going to happen later as he walked down the stairs and into his kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a yawn, Ron opened his locker and grabbed the books he would need. He looked around for Kim so that he could give her back the Kimmunicator, but he didn't see the red-headed cheerleader around.  
  
\\She's probably hanging around that Morris creep.// Ron thought bitterly. Really bitterly. It surprised him for a second, but he shrugged it off . . . he had to if he wanted to be able to concentrate for his classes.  
  
Health Ed came.   
  
"All right class," the teacher started after the bell rang. "Today we are going to finish abusive relationships. Today we will focus on how to help a friend in this type of relationship."  
  
Ron perked up. This could really help him with Kim!  
  
"First, you should try talking to that person." the teacher said.  
  
\\Well, there goes that idea. Kim won't talk about it.// Ron thought.  
  
The teacher explained how they should talk to them and what to say. Ron knew that this wasn't going to help any.  
  
Ron decided to ask what else he could do so he raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Ronald?"   
  
"Um, Mrs. Waters, what if your friend doesn't wanna talk about it?" Ron asked.   
  
"Good question. Sometimes your friend won't want to talk about it. Some other things you should do is go to your friend's parents. They can have a big impact on your friend."  
  
Ron thought about that. Kim was close to her parents.  
  
"You can also get some help at the local crisis center. I'll pass around these cards around with the phone number and address and if you or a friend ever in a crisis, you can call or just walk in. They help you without asking questions - not even your name. If you're under 18, and you don't want your parents to know, they won't be contacted. Everything stays confidential."  
  
After Mrs. Waters finished passing out the cards, the bell rang.  
  
"We'll start the happier part of relationships on Monday. Everyone have a good weekend." Mrs. Waters called as her class left.  
  
As the students that received the cards walked down the hall, most of them threw the cards away or jokingly handed them to a friend and joked about needed help.   
  
Except for Ron. He knew that this could help his best friend out of this terrible situation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron took in a deep breath, then looked down at the Kimmunicator where Wade had appeared.   
  
"Well, I'm going to talk to them about Kim." Ron told Wade.  
  
"Do you think Kim will listen to them?" Wade asked.  
  
"They're her parents. She's gotta. Besides, I think that they have a right to know." Ron replied.  
  
"I agree . . . they do. It's just this isn't the Kim we once knew. This Morris creep has . . . like . . . transformed her." Wade remarked.  
  
"Yeah. I know. I really hope this works. I don't think Kim's gonna go with me to the crisis center." Ron said.  
  
"I don't think that she will either." Wade said, his voice dripping with concern. "Ron, I'm really worried about her."  
  
"Me too." Ron replied as he turned down Kim's street.  
  
"Well, good luck." Wade said.  
  
"Thanks Wade. Bye." Ron replied as he walked toward Kim's door.  
  
"Bye." Wade replied as he disappeared off the screen.  
  
Ron slowly made his way up the walkway and to the door. He hesitated a moment, then finally rang the doorbell.  
  
\\How am I going to tell them?// Ron asked himself as he heard footsteps coming toward the door.  
  
"Hello Ronald." said Mr. Possible as he opened the front door. "I bet you want to see Kimberly."  
  
"Actually, I need to talk with you and Mrs. Dr. P." Ron replied.  
  
"Ok . . ." Mr. Possible replied unsurely. "Come in."  
  
Ron followed Mr. Dr. Possible into the kitchen where Mrs. Dr. Possible was sitting sipping on a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
"Hon, Ronald would like to talk with us." Mr. Possible told her.  
  
"All right." Mrs. Possible replied as Ron sat down.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about Kim."  
  
"What's wrong? Is she in some sort of trouble." Mrs. Possible asked concernedly.  
  
"In a way . . ." Ron said.   
  
"Ron, what's going on?" Mrs. Possible asked, concernedly.  
  
"Well, you guys know that Morris guy Kim's dating right?" Ron asked.  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible nodded.  
  
"Well, he isn't what he appears to be." Ron said.  
  
"What are you getting at Ronald?" Mr. Possible asked.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "I think that Kim's in a bad relationship with that dude."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Possible asked.  
  
"Well, Kim's doin' all these changes for him, and well, in Health class we learned that's one of the signs of an abusive relationship." Ron explained, actually sounding intelligent.  
  
Mrs. Possible gasped and looked up at her husband. "Why didn't we realize this before?"  
  
Mr. Possible shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
There was a period of silence where everyone thought about miscellaneous things before Ron interrupted.  
  
"So, can I go talk to Kim? Is she in her room?"  
  
"She isn't here." Mrs. Possible said.  
  
"Wh-where is she?" Ron asked, worried about what the answer was going to be.  
  
"She said she mad to meet Morris - "   
  
Ron didn't wait for Mr. Possible to finish his sentence. He jumped out of his chair and ran toward the door.  
  
"Wade!" Ron turned on the Kimmunicator. "I need you to find Kim!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Wade asked.  
  
"Morris." Ron answered.  
  
"I don't know if I can find her, but I'll try." Wade said as he quickly got to work.  
  
A few minutes later, the Kimmunicator beeped.  
  
"What'cha got Wade?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing." Wade replied.  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I have her micro-chipped or anything!" Wade commented.  
  
"Sorry." Ron replied as he paced the sidewalk. \\Gotta think, gotta think!//  
  
'You get Kim away from Morris . . .'  
  
Ron stopped as an idea began to form in his head. He looked at the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I think I know someone who can help us."  
  
Wade looked at him, interested. "Who?"  
  
"Shego."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun DUN!!!!!! Mwhaha! I'm evil. 'nother cliffy! *evil smile* Don't you just love me? *sees Liz* Don't say anything!   
  
lol. I'll try to update quicker than I have but I'm not making any promises. :)  
  
As always, Review please! *puppy dog pouts* haha! None can resist the force that is the puppy dog pout! MWHAHAHA!  
  
Ok, I think I'm scaring you guys. If not, then be afraid . . . be VERY afraid! MWHAHA!  
  
Ok. Until my next update . . . 


	6. Unlikely Allies

Just a reminder: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the related characters. The only people I own in this story is Morris and Frank (although he's only just mentioned). I own Curtis and any other little character that I forgot to mention that I made up! :) Disney do not sue me, I'm not making any money off this story.  
  
Wahoo! I did a quick chapter and it's not the shortest one I ever have done either! :)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
dustinbanks: I'm glad you think my story's great!  
  
KPKrazy400: I have my ways of knowing! *evil smile* And you know, that was a very rude comment! :)  
  
WolfBane2: No one can resist the puppy dog pout! MWHAHAHA! Ok, I updated. Hope you like!   
  
Classic Cowboy: I thought that the two of them would provide an interesting story. I'm glad you thought so too! :)  
  
Well, Thank you to my reviewers, but I always like more reviews *hopeful smile* Oh who am I kidding! I know I know get on with the chapter. Here ya go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Unlikely Allies  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
"But Shego!"  
  
"No! I will not be your guinea pig!"  
  
"But I don't want you to be a guinea pig, I just want you to test the enhancement."  
  
"No!"  
  
Shego shot Dr. Drakken a cold, hard glare with her last word.  
  
"But why not?" Drakken whined.  
  
"I don't need any of your stolen enhancement things. I don't want them!" Shego said as if she were talking to a whining four year old.  
  
"But -"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now listen here-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shego-"  
  
"No! Bother me again and I'm leaving!" Shego threatened.  
  
"You can't leave. You have a contract." Drakken reminded her.  
  
Shego shot him a murderous glare and ignited her hands.  
  
"But you have a right to say no." Drakken added quickly, hiding behind his desk.   
  
Shego rolled her eyes and sighed angrily, then she headed toward the door.  
  
"Shego, where are you going?" Drakken demanded.  
  
All Shego had to do was shoot Drakken another glare, but she also said: "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"All right." Drakken said, still sort of cowering behind his desk.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes again as she walked out into the cool night air.  
  
She had only walked a few yards from Drakken's latest lair when se heard a noise.  
  
Shego stopped and listened. The nosie had stopped as well.  
  
She took a dew more steps, listening carefully for the direction the sound kept coming from. Shego heard the sound again. It was coming from the direction of some nearby bushes.  
  
"Raah!" Shego grunted as she jumped into the bushes, her glowing hand help up to her opponent's face.  
  
It was Kim Possible's dopy sidekick.  
  
"All right, where's Kimmie?" Shego demanded.   
  
"She's uh, well . . ." Ron studdered.  
  
Shego pushed her hand closer to Ron's face.   
  
"Where is she?!" Shego repeated with more force.  
  
"She's not here!" Ron blurted out, panicked.  
  
Shego pulled her hand away from his face and lowered the "flame". She put her hands on her hips. "Then why are you here? Please don't tell me that you're here to stop us!"  
  
"Th- that's not the reason I'm here." Ron said. "I uh, wanted to . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Spit it out already!" Shego snapped.  
  
"I came to ask you to help me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Shego looked at him for a moment. "What?"   
  
"I need your help." Ron said.  
  
Shego laughed. "My help? Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Yes." Ron replied.  
  
Shego stopped laughing when she realized that he was serious. She glared at Ron. "If this is some sort of twist trap, then I'm on to you." Shego told Ron. She turned around and called out: "I'm on to you Kimmie! Come out come out wherever you are!"  
  
"She's not here!" Ron replied. "And this isn't a trap."  
  
Shego folded her arms. "So why do you need my help exactly?" Shego asked, not really caring what the answer was.  
  
"Well, actually, it's Kim that needs our help." Ron started.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong? Has Kimmie finally admitted that she needs my help in the fashion department?" Shego mocked.  
  
Ron hit his forehead with his hand. "No."  
  
"Then what?" Shego snapped, losing patience with him.  
  
"Well you remember how I told you that Kim was dating Morris?" Ron asked. Not even giving Shego time to answer, he continued. "Well, we can't find her and I was wondering if you could help me find her."  
  
Shego gave him a 'you-gotta-be-kidding' look. "No." she finally said.  
  
"No?!" Ron exclaimed. "Why not?!"  
  
"I'm evil." Shego said as if it was all the explanation that she needed.  
  
"But you've help Kim before!" Ron pointed out.   
  
"Ugh don't remind me." Shego muttered. "That was because she was blackmailing me!" Shego replied.  
  
"Aw, come on Shego!" Ron pleaded. "I know you don't like the Richards any more than I like monkeys. This could be a great way to get back them for whatever it is they did to you."  
  
Shego thought about that. Yes, she did want to get back at Morris' older brother Frank . . .  
  
. . .but that would mean that she would have to help her arch foes again.  
  
\\Drat! Since when did her buffoony sidekick get so smart?!// Shego thought to herself.  
  
Shego turned to Ron. "Fine, I'll help. But if you tell anyone, you're gonna wish you were never born!"  
  
"Hmm. Fair enough." Ron replied. "So, where do you think they went?"  
  
"If he's anything like his brother, they're probably 'talking' at his house." Shego said, using her fingers to make quotations around the word 'talking'.  
  
"What do you mean by 'talking'?" Ron asked, imitating her.  
  
"Well, if he's mad, he's probably yelling at her or worse." Shego said, not thrilled that she was helping Ron.  
  
"Worse? Whaddya mean 'worse'?" Ron asked worried.  
  
"Let's find them first." Shego said.  
  
"Right." Ron agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm beginning to think you would rather be Ron's girlfriend than mine." Morris told Kim angrily.  
  
"No! He's just my good friend Morris." Kim replied.  
  
"If he's such a good friend then why doesn't he let you go out with me without pestering you about it?" Morris snapped.  
  
"He's uh, just worried about me . . ." It sounded more like a question than a statement.  
  
Morris held Kim's hands in his own. Instead of the gentleness that Kim should have felt, Morris' hands were stiff and uninviting.  
  
"Kim, listen to me, you can't let Ron control your life. You need to decide things for youself." Morris said.  
  
Little warning bells went off in Kim's mind, but she ignored them. "Morris, Ron's not like that. He's just worried that you're hurting me." Kim said. It was an innocent enough statement but Morris snapped.  
  
Kim's face exploded in pain as she felt Morris slap her - hard - across the face.  
  
Between the force of the blow and it's unexpectedness, Kim was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Do you think I'm a brutal monster?!" Morris yelled at Kim.  
  
Kim cowered away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she pleaded.  
  
Morris sighed. "Aw, Kim . . ." he started, his voice softening considerably.   
  
Kim looked up at him. "I-I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"Of course you didn't." Morris said as he gently helped her to her feet. "I overreacted."  
  
Morris pulled Kim into a comforting embrace. "I love you Kim. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Kim gratefully accepted his comforting hug, but why weren't those warning bells leaving her alone?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron, are you sure about this?" Wade asked Ron via the Kimmunicator.  
  
Ron looked over at Shego who was standing far enough away from Ron not to hear their conversation.  
  
"Wade, it's either this or leave Kim with that Morris freak." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Good point." Wade replied.  
  
"Can we go now?" Shego asked from over where she was standing.  
  
"Gotta go Wade. Page me if you find Kim before we do." Ron said.  
  
"Sure thing." Wade replied as he disappeared from the screen.  
  
Ron turned off the Kimmunicator and put it in his pocket. He walked toward Shego, thinking how weird it was that he was again working side-by-side with this dangerous vixen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a cliffhanger! *evil smile* MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Poor Kimmie! I felt bad about doing that to her . . . well maybe not that bad . . . maybe yes . . .maybe no . . . confused? Me too!  
  
Morris is officially evil now in case you didn't realize it.  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	7. Confrontation

I finally got chap. 7 done!   
  
Ok, I know: "What took you so long Amy?" Well, my family suffered a tragic loss on April 30, so I was really in no mood to write and then I have two research papers. One in computer class (TEC) and the other in English class.  
  
But I've finally got it done and it isn't very short either!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
awardwinningwriter828: I see your point, but in an abusive relationship the person slowly takes control of the other person (in this case Kim). They eventually control every aspect of their lives and the victim doesn't even notice it. They won't fight back. Now it happens MUCH slower than this, but this is a fanfic, so I can't make it too long! lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mr. Elliot: I like the idea of them working together too! Thanks for your review and patience!  
  
WolfBane2: Please don't do something bad to my insides! lol. It's not a quick update, but it's an update none the less right?  
  
Balthezor: Thanks for your review! I tried to update sooner, but as I said before, it didn't work out too well.  
  
sailingking and roaming gnome: Yes, he is evil! Mwhahaha!  
  
KPKrazy 400: Don't call me a creep! Daughter of you-know-who with you-might-not-remember who else! Liz chases Amy Ahhh! runs away  
  
Comes back Ok, pant here is the next chapter. Now, I gotta run before Liz kills me! Ahhh! Runs off  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontation  
  
"Well, this is it." Shego informed Ron as she stopped on the sidewalk just outside a house.  
  
The house itself wasn't very big, but it was well kept.  
  
"You sure this is the place?" Ron asked. He had been expecting something run-down, maybe like an old trailer that should have been condemned years ago.  
  
However, this place was, well, very nice.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Shego snapped, her black hair being blow into her face by a sudden wind.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes and curtly brushed her hair back out of her face.  
  
"So, what's our first move?" Ron asked.  
  
Shego blinked her eyes a couple of times and tried to let his question sink in. Nobody had let her just take command like that. She was used to receiving orders, then doing whatever. She was never asked to come up with the plan.  
  
Of course, neither was the buffoon.  
  
"Shego? Hello?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm thinking!" Shego snapped. "Ok. Well, if we can just get-"  
  
Shego was interrupted by a shout coming from inside the house.  
  
"Do you think I'm a brutal monster?!"  
  
"Morris!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"He sounds just like his brother." Shego commented under her breath.  
  
They both ran toward the house and leaned up just underneath the window.  
  
Ron peeked inside the window just in time to see Morris glaring at Kim. Kim was on the floor, cowering away from him. A huge, black bruise covered the left side of her face.  
  
"He hit her!" Ron yelled, furious. Shego was startled. She had never seen the buffoon this angry. "And now he's trying to patch things up with her! That . . . that . . . monster!!" Ron's face started turning red with anger.  
  
But he was furious. Kim was his best friend and he never wanted to see her get hurt - especially from something like this.  
  
Ron stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Shego demanded.  
  
Ron didn't answer and headed toward the door.  
  
Shego grabbed him and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"I'm going to help Kim." Ron shot back.   
  
Shego yanked him off his feet. "No." she hissed. "You can't just barge in there!"  
  
"And why not?" Ron demanded, sitting up.  
  
Shego gave an angry sigh and glared at him. "Well, for starters, didn't you tell me that every time you tried to confront Kimmie about Morris, she got mad at you?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Ron replied, not sure where she was going with this.  
  
"How do you think she's going to react when you barge in there after they made up?" Shego asked.  
  
Ron considered that. "All right, all right. Point taken." he said reluctantly. "So how are we going to get inside?"  
  
A small smile spread across Shego's lips. "Leave that to me."  
  
Kim was listening to Morris talk about his old school and how he played on the football team.  
  
Even though she tried to focus on what he was saying, she found herself trying harder to ignore this back feeling that kept creeping into the pit of her stomach. She found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying to her.  
  
Kim kept finding her mind wandering back to when Morris hit her. It had just been an honest mistake, hadn't it?  
  
Her heart told her yes and to forget about it, but her mind was screaming no - that it was a bad relationship she was in, just like Ron was saying.  
  
Kim wasn't sure which to believe. She had a lot of common sense, but everyone said to "follow your heart" and "let your heart be your guide".  
  
Kim's thoughts drifted over to Ron. She realized how little of him she had been seeing him lately - she missed him.  
  
Then again, she was making her boyfriend out to be some sort of monster.  
  
"Kim?! Are you even listening to me?!" Morris demanded, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry." Kim replied. "I guess I just got lost in my thoughts."  
  
"But I was talking to you." Morris said.  
  
Kim felt guilty. "I'm sorry."  
  
Morris sighed angrily. "Well maybe you-"  
  
He was interrupted by a familiar figure banging through the door.  
  
"Shego?!" Kim and Morris exclaimed simultaneously. They looked at each other. "You know her?!"  
  
"She's somebody I defeat frequently when she helps Dr. Drakken try to take over the world." Kim said. "How do you know her?"   
  
"Many years ago she dated my older bro." Morris said. "She broke his heart when she refused his marriage proposal." He shot a glare at Shego.  
  
Shego returned it and said: "There was no way I was going to marry a guy that slapped me around. Besides, I was 19, I had my whole life ahead of me." Shego said curtly, never taking her eyes off Morris.  
  
Kim looked from Morris to Shego and back again, momentarily confused. Then she asked: "What are you doing here Shego?"  
  
Shego tore her glare from Morris and looked at Kim. "Why do you need to know?"  
  
Kim glared back at her. "Well, it seems like an odd coincidence that you just happened to know I was here with Morris. What are you trying to do, get rid of me?"  
  
"Psh!" Shego rolled her eyes. "Like I would waste my time with that!"  
  
"KP!"  
  
Kim looked behind Shego to see Ron running into the room.  
  
"Ron?" Kim asked. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Out!" Morris shouted at Ron and Shego. "Both of you get out of here!"  
  
Shego shot him a challenging glare. "Make us."  
  
"I will!" Morris yelled as he grabbed the phone. "I'll call the police."  
  
"Morris -" Kim was about to reason with him but Shego interrupted.  
  
"No, Kimmie, let him." Shego said, looking at Morris. "And while your at it, you can explain to them why Kimmie's face is bruised."  
  
Morris slammed the phone back into it's cradle.  
  
Kim looked at Shego suspiciously. What was she doing here and why was Ron working with her?  
  
While Shego and Morris were having a stare-down, Ron crept over to Kim.  
  
"Kim, please, leave this guy and come back with me." Ron said. "Any guy that hits you doesn't deserve you. Please Kim, please! You deserve so much better!" he pleaded.   
  
When Kim looked into Ron's face, she knew that he was speaking from his heart. His face showed evidence of sleepless nights, his eyes reflected his worry.  
  
No, Ron wasn't jealous of Morris, he was worried about her - Kim, his best friend.  
  
It was almost like a curtain lifted from in front of Kim's eyes. She was able to see through Morris and his lies and saw what was underneath her nose all along.  
  
Kim flung her arms around Ron's neck. "I'm so sorry Ron. Sorry for the way I've been acting, for the way I treated you and for not realizing this before."  
  
Ron was caught surprise when Kim hugged him, but soon somewhat regained his composure but not before he blushed. "Aw, KP, it's not your fault. You ain't got anything to be sorry for."  
  
Kim let go of Ron. "Thanks Ron."  
  
"No big." Ron commented.  
  
Kim smiled at him, then looked at Morris and glared. She flipped and landed beside Shego.  
  
Morris looked at her. "Kim . . ."  
  
"Save it Morris!" Kim cut him off. "I'm not taking it any longer!"  
  
"What on earth is going on out here?!" came another male voice.  
  
"Frank." Shego hissed like it was a curse.  
  
Frank walked into the room and stopped when he saw Shego. "Shego." he hissed back. The two glared at each other, anger surging in their eyes.  
  
Kim thought that the anger in Shego's green eyes was greater than Frank's.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Frank asked in a hiss.  
  
"That's none of your business now, is it?" Shego snapped.  
  
"You're messing with my brother - I think it is my business." Frank snapped back.  
  
"That's the trouble with you Frank, you think that things are true when their nothing more than a fat pack of lies." Shego spat.  
  
"And you know what your problem is? You think you're the 'big, bad girl' around, and your nothing more than a wuss." Frank snarled.  
  
Kim knew Shego's reaction to that statement was going to be far from pretty - very far. Shego ignited her glowing hands.   
  
"That didn't work before Shego, and it's not going to now." Frank commented.  
  
"Do you wanna stake your life on that?" Shego asked coldly.  
  
The statement not only surprised Frank and Morris, but Kim and Ron as well. Shego struck out with her foot, making it sink into Frank's stomach. His breath left him as he fell onto the floor.   
  
Morris came to help his brother, but Shego just slapped him on the side of the face.  
  
"How do you like it Morris?!" Shego spat in a terrible rage.  
  
Kim made a mental note to never get Shego that mad at her as she flipped beside the now very angry Shego. Shego looked at Kim, and Kim looked back at her. Without saying a word to each other, they flipped closer to the two brothers that had struggled back to their feet. Kim and Shego stood in their fighting positions and waited for the Richards brothers to make their move.  
  
Morris and Frank lashed out with their fists, but Kim and Shego dodged their clumsy blows.  
  
"That's the best you can do?" Shego said in her taunting manner.  
  
"Even Ron can hit better than that!" Kim commented.  
  
"Hey! Was that a shot?" Ron exclaimed from behind them.  
  
"No!" Kim replied. "Sorry Ron, I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Apology accepted KP." Ron replied.  
  
Kim blocked another blow from Morris. Kim looked over to Shego attacking more than she was defending. Kim knew that this could be a bad mistake unless you have someone to back you up, so Kim took up the defense - blocking blows that would have probably knocked out Shego if she had been fighting alone.   
  
When Shego realized what Kim was doing for her, she mentally scolded herself for being so careless and not protecting herself.  
  
Shego turned her attacking down a notch and started to defend herself a little more.  
  
This freed Kim up to do some more attacking.  
  
However, as Kim turned to face Morris, she saw that he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Kim, look out!" Ron called behind her. Kim spun around just in time to see Morris standing behind her holding a baseball bat over her head. Kim knew that she would never be able to move out of the way before Morris clubbed her in the head.   
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the bat came toward her head.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw Ron run toward Morris. Time seemed to speed back up as Ron tackled Morris and the two fell to the ground. Morris' head struck the floor and he was knocked out.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Ron remarked as he stood up.  
  
Kim smiled at Ron, then turned to Shego ready to offer her assistance. But Kim knew that she wasn't going to be needed when a carefully aimed kick from Shego sent Frank flying into a wall - knocking him out as well.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Shego said.  
  
Both Shego and Kim were drenched in sweat and were breathing hard, but Shego looked satisfied and Kim looked like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
Kim hugged Ron again. When she pulled away from him, she kissed him on the cheek. Ron turned beat-red, blushing. Kim laughed as she realized that she had the best friend in the world.  
  
Aw! So sweet! I have one more chapter on this fic left (which is also done btw) so it'll hopefully be up tomorrow (notice I said "Hopefully" wink)  
  
Now please read and review!  
  
Looks at Liz I know what you're thinking and don't call me that! I'm sorry, but you called me a creep! I had to call you something. Liz runs toward Amy Oh man! Bye everyone! runs away   
  
Until my last update . . . 


	8. Afterwords

Last chapter!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KPKrazy400: You called me worse than you-know-who that I would have had to hurt you worse than that baseball bat! MWHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
tlegg11(): I'm glad you think my story's good. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
WolfBane2: None taken. I'm sorry I didn't add a twist to the ending and made it more predictable. But sometimes predictable is good! lol. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you really thought!   
  
Ok, this is the end. Um, this chapter is pretty short and predictable. lol. Please R&R! I love it when I get reviews, even ones that have constructive critisim! Thanks and I love y'all!  
  
Chapter 8: Afterwords  
  
"No way!" Kim exclaimed.   
  
It was about a month after the incident with Morris and Frank, and Kim had begun to get back into her regular schedule. She had been in counseling for awhile and Ron found himself getting more protective over her.  
  
Both Frank and Morris were charged with domestic violence. Shego went back to Drakken's lair after the fight. Before she left she made Kim and Ron promise not to tell anybody that she helped them - she told them that she would come after them if they told and Kim and Ron believed her.  
  
"Aw, c'mon KP! You promised!" Ron reminded her.  
  
"No, no, no." Kim said, smiling at him.  
  
"C'mon Kimmie!" Ron said.  
  
"Don't call me that Ron!" Kim whined.  
  
"Ok, but only if you do it." Ron said.   
  
"All right fine!" Kim replied as she picked up her burrito. Ron did as well while Rufus stood on the table, a napkin raised in the air.  
  
"Ready . . . set . . . go!" Rufus chattered as he swished the napkin down.  
  
Kim and Ron bit into their burritos at the same time and began eating as fast as they could.  
  
Kim began laughing as salsa dribbled down her chin.   
  
Ron took his last bite of his burrito and held his hands up in victory.  
  
"Booyah!" he exclaimed when he swallowed the last bite, and putting his hands down on the table.  
  
Kim wiped the salsa off her face.  
  
"And I didn't even spill a drop." Ron commented.  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "That's a major accomplishment." she remarked, putting her hands on the table.  
  
"Yeah and it about wore me out!" Ron said as a sudden yawn caused him to cover his mouth. When he put his hand back on the table, he accidentally put it on Kim's hand.  
  
They both pulled their hands away quickly, chuckling nervously. They both blushed.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that KP." Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kim replied.  
  
They soon finished their meals and were soon walking home.   
  
Ron walked with Kim up to her porch.   
  
"'Night KP." Ron said, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Kim turned away so that he wouldn't see her blush. "Good night Ron. I'll see you tomorrow at school." she replied. "Don't forget about the vocab quiz in English class."  
  
"Vocab quiz?!" Ron exclaimed. "Aw man!"  
  
Kim laughed. "Bye Ron."  
  
Ron smiled back at her. "Bye Kim."  
  
The End  
  
Remember R&R and check out my other fics! Like "A Race Against Time". It's a NewsiesKim Possible crossover, but even if you've never seen Newsies (or heard of it) it should be pretty easy to figure out!  
  
Thanks for reading everyone!  
  
BlinknSkater 


End file.
